Familiar Faces: A One Direction fanfic
by BreannaLoves1D
Summary: Kara Parkinson takes a tumble in the streets, and wakes up in a mysterious mans house. Little did she know just who and what she had in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

***crash*** I felt myself hitting the cold, rough ground. All the groceries I was carrying fell all over the ground, and was spread out everywhere. I tried getting up, but my arm was weak and couldn't hold me. I felt something cold rushing down my forehead, so I lifted my hand up to it and felt blood oozing from my head. Great. I felt people coming towards me as I lay on the ground, weak.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I tried speaking, but all that came out was moaning. I realized I was in pain. "Let me help her." I heard another voice say. I felt my body wrapped in someones arms, and I slowly faded out.

I woke up the next morning, forgetting all that happened. I held my head trying to remember what happened, and where I was. I noticed my arm was wrapped up in a cast. "She's awake!" I heard someone say. "Hello sweetie." I heard a very calming voice say. "I'm not sure if you remember what happened, but you fell and hit your head pretty hard, we brought you back here to help you get better." A man's voice said very slowly, and soothing to me. All I could see we his legs, I could barely look up, but when I did I saw I very angelic face, to match his angelic voice. He had brown shaggy hair, and gorgeous green eyes. "Thank you so much." I said, words finally coming out of my mouth. "Do you want me to call someone to pick you up?" He asked me, in the sweetest tone. "I actually don't have much family around here, it's just me." I told him. "Well you are more than welcome to stay here love." He said smiling. "Your name is Kara, right?" He asked me. "Yes." I said. "And you are?" I asked him. "I'm Louis. It's very nice to meet you." He said smiling, he held out his hand. I slowly shook his hand, and gazed in his eyes. "Would you like me to get you some tea love?" He asked me. "No, I'm alright for now thanks." I said trying to smile."I hope you don't mind, I called over my friends to help take care of you last night." He told me. "Not at all." I said pushing myself up so I could sit upright. Suddenly a dark haired, handsome guy walked into the room and sat down on the couch beside me.

"Hi, I'm Zayn. How are you feeling?" He asked me, taking my hand and kissing it. "I'm great, thank you." I smiled. "Have you met the others?" He asked. "No, but i'd like to." I said smiling. "Great! Guys, come in here!" He told them. A few other boys came in the room, all very handsome. "I'm Harry, this is Niall, and this is Liam." "Hello there." Niall said, I could tell he was irish by his lovely accent. "It's nice to meet you." Liam said, smiling. I smiled back and politely shook each of their hands. There was something about these guys that seemed so familiar, so surreal, I just can't put my finger on what.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell asleep that night, deep in thought. I just might like Louis. The way he says love after he asks you a question, the way he cares so much about you, the way he gazes into your eyes when he talks to you ever so kindly.

"Kara... Kara..." I heard Louis' calming voice. "Yeah?" I asked. "I know this is kind of sudden, but... Would you like to..." He started. "Yeah!?" I asked even more excited. I suddenly woke up. It was just a dream. I must like him if I dreamt about him, right? I woke up in the morning to see the boys gathered around in the living room, making a mess of things as usual. "Oh hey Kara, your awake!" Louis said coming up to me. He grabbed my hand and I felt his soft lips pressing against it. "How are you feeling?" He asked smiling. "Great, now." I said smiling back. "Great!" He said walking towards the kitchen. I sat up, and gazed down at my broken arm, wondering how long it would take to heal.

"We were thinking we would take you out today, you know to make you feel better." Zayn told me, smiling. "Wow, you guys don't have to do that!" I replied. "Yes we do!" Niall insisted. "Okay.." I said smiling.

I got up off the couch and took a long hot shower. Then I got dressed up in the only other pair of clothes I had with me. When I came downstairs, Louis was holding a bouqet of flowers. "Here you go, love." He said handing me the beautiful roses. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I said, leaning in for a hug. Our bodys pressed together, almost sending a spark through my body.

There was a note on the flowers I quickly noticed. I picked up the folded piece of paper. When I read the impressive handwriting, it made my body shake with joy. "Kara, even though we haven't known each other for that long, I think I just might need to write you a love song." Very simple, very effective, very cheezy.

I smiled to myself while I re-read it. He grabbed my hand and lead me outside, closing the door behind us. "So, i've been meaning to ask you something." He told me, gazing deep into my eyes. "And, I'm not really sure how to say it, but I will just come right out and say it." "There is something about you, that just makes me want to know everything about you." "I just can't let you go, so I was wondering." He leaned into me, and I felt his warm breath combining with mine. "Will you be mine forever?" He said whispering, his lips nearly touching mine. The next thing I knew our lips were locked. His lips were perfect, and so was he.


	3. Chapter 3

As we pulled apart from each other, my heart fluttered. "So.. what do you say?" Louis asked me, whispering ever so gently in my ear. I took his hands in mine, and looked deep in his eyes. "Yes." I smiled.

"So, I was thinking maybe we would take you somewhere special, but it will be a surprise." He told me, smiling. "Great!" I replied.

By the time we arrived, I had no clue where we were. To me, it looked like some abbandoned corn field. We all piled out, and Louis took my hand. Zayn covered my eyes, as we walked through the rough grass, Louis hand still in mine. "Surprise!" They all said.

When Zayn took his hands away from my eyes, I couldn't believe it. A huge hot air balloon stood right in front of me. "What do you think!?" Louis asked. It took me a second to take it all in, it was what i'd always wanted to do. "We got it especially for you, because I remember you saying something about riding in one." Harry told me. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious!?" I couldn't believe it. Each of them smiled. "Thank you guys so much." I said leaning in for a group hug.

We all crammed inside the hot air balloon, just as I thought we were about to take off Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry stepped off. "We decided that we would let you and Louis go by yourselves." Zayn told me smiling. "Aww, guys you don't have to do that." I insisted. "Have fun!" Harry exclaimed.

When we were up in the air, it was the most amazing feeling, it was like we were the only people in the whole world, we got to escape from all reality. "Thank you so much for-" I tried saying to Louis, he stopped me with his finger. "Don't mention it." He said smiling. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and lived in the perfect moment.


	4. Chapter 4

As my head rested on his shoulder, I couldn't help but wonder how long all this was going to last. I shrugged off that thought and decided to live in the moment. I gazed down at the amazing view below us, giving us a glimpse of the beautiful city. "This is so amazing, I honestly can't believe you- " I tried saying, being interrupted by a big pationate kiss. "You were saying?" Louis said, smiling. "Oh, I uhh.." I said suddenly forgetting all I was going to say. "Just, thank you."

When we got off the hot air balloon, the boys awaited us at the end. "Thank you guys so much! You didn't have to do all this!" I insisted. They all just smiled politely.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie or something tonight." Louis told me. "Ooh, how about Grease?!" I pleaded. "You know me too well." Louis said giving me a slight kiss. I could feel him smiling, it warmed my heart.

A few days went by, and I was starting to wonder about stuff again. Was this all to good to be true? How often do guys like this just suddenly fall for a complete stranger they just met, and have the same interests, thoughts and feelings? Louis is suddenly becoming my whole life, and I just don't want this to end.

**Sorry it's so short! I was having a bit of troubles writing this chapter, but hopefully the next one will be nice and long! :)**


End file.
